I Failed My Spanish, I Mean English Exam
by ChibiAnimeFreak
Summary: Antonio made a big mistake on his most recent exam. Can Lovi help fix it? Completely pointless, plotless fluff and humor. Spamano. Rated for Lovi's mouth and  one  sexual reference. AU.


**Hello again~! This is completely plotless fluff, as the description says, and there is not, will not be, and was never any plot to this. Capisci? Mkay, so this idea came to me, actually, when I had a similar worry to this~. I'll explain at the end so I don't spoil it~!. (I didn't end up doing it, though, and I think I passed... Hopefully...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor anything associated with it. If I did then stupid things like this would be in it.**

"Lovi! Lovi!"

I turned just in time to see the biggest idiot of all time to come barreling down the hallway and into me.

My breath was knocked from me as Antonio latched himself onto me, hitting me with the same impact an eighteen-wheeler would have. I felt my heart speed up and my face heat slightly as he held me close nicely, albeit a little tighter than I would have wished.

When the Spanish idiot finally pulled back, the look on his face shocked me. Rather than his usual cheery grin and bright emerald eyes, a worried expression was plastered on his face. His eyebrows scrunched oddly and the small frown on his face looked awkward for the Spaniard to even form, he was so unaccustomed to it.

"Lovi, I have a huge problem!" he whined to me, hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not taking care of it here, bastard."

Antonio pinked slightly, but the worried expression stayed on his face as he said, "No, not that kind of problem, Lovi! It's a _real_ problem!"

He accentuated his words with a slight shake of my shoulders. And by slight shake I mean fucking earthquake proportion shaking. Fucking idiot.

I sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to calm down until he told me.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I think I failed my English exam!" the idiot nearly shouted into my face as soon as I asked the simple question.

"How the hell did you manage that, you idiot? It was just a stupid essay, right?" I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion. Writing was one of Antonio's strong points when it came to school, actually.

"That's the problem, Lovi! I forgot my English! I wrote the whole thing in Spanish by accident!"

I had forgotten that one of his _weakest_ points was his how nervous he tended to get. And his stupidity in general. Neither was a good thing, exactly.

I felt my face meet my palm. That _idiot_. I could kind of sympathize—when English isn't your first language writing a brilliant essay can be difficult—but the fact that he ended up _writing the whole thing in Spanish_ was just way too stupid, even for him.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday after your exam was done? You walked me home. You didn't forget again, did you? 'Cus if you did, I swear . . ." I held up a fist threateningly. Sometimes I just needed to _show_ Antonio how idiotic he is. I try not to do it too often, though; the bastard needs all the brain cells he can get.

The Spaniard quickly backed away, holding his hands up as if to surrender, and said desperately, "No, no, Lovi, wait, _por favor_! I was just going over the paper in my head and realized it wasn't English now!"

I deadpanned, staring at him with my most I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are face, "You seriously _did not_ know that the words you wrote _weren't in English_ until _now_?"

He nodded hurriedly, eyes pleading.

Sadly, I believed him. I really wasn't too surprised, just _exasperated_.

I simply shook my head, mumbling under my breath about stupid Spaniards who had stupid Spanish brains, and walked past him, grabbing his hand in the process.

"Come on," I sighed, "let's go talk to your English teacher. Maybe he'll let you give the paper to one of the Spanish teachers to translate."

Antonio's body relaxed greatly, shoulders slumping in relief as he followed me dutifully.

"_Gracias_, Lovi."

"Yeah, yeah."

_Two days later . . ._

I sighed in contentment. There really was nothing better than lounging on the couch and using a willing Spaniard as a pillow Saturday morning. I was splayed out across the couch, my feet using the armrest on the opposite side as a footrest instead. Antonio was sitting up normally on the couch, my head resting on his thigh contentedly.

I felt Antonio's hand rest on my head, lightly petting the soft dark auburn locks, as he said, "Thanks again, Lovi, for getting my teacher to understand. And I really should send a thank you note to the nice _se__ñor_ who had to read my boring essay~!"

My face heated up and I buried my head into his thigh, mumbling a quiet "_Prego_" into his leg.

It really was nice laying here like this . . . I would never tell Antonio that, of course, or else he'd never let me get up from my position, but it was true.

As always, however, something has to ruin the moment. And that "something" just happened to be _mio fratellino_. Feliciano bursted into the room from the hall, head still a mass of bed-head and wearing nothing but his pajamas.

"Lovi! Lovi! I have a problem!"

_No . . ._

"I had my English exam yesterday—"

_No . . ._

"—and I just realized that I wrote it all—"

_No . . . not again, no . . ._

"—in Italian!"

Why am I surrounded by idiots?

. . .

Wait—I wrote mine in English, right? Right? _Cazzo_ . . .

**There ya go~! So, how was it? Pointless enough? XD Anyways, I have to start off saying that, yes, my first language is English, so I didn't have _exactly_ the same problem, but a similar one. You see, I had my Spanish exam directly before my English one, and when I get into Spanish, I really get into what I call my "Spanish mode" where it is actually easier for me to communicate in Spanish, or, at least Spanish seems to come more naturally than it would otherwise. I was worried that, since my brain would be more Spanish-orientated, that I would panic and forget my English. I didn't, though, so I'm all good~! I hope...**

**Review? *puppy dog face***

**Chibianimefreak out~!**

**EDIT: I made some corrections and just added some things in general~! Oh! And I ended up getting a 97% on my paper! Yay~!**


End file.
